Retaining devices for a paint can lid are known in the form of small clips of metal which clip over the rim of an interfitting lid and container so that one arm of the clip engages one wall of the lid recess and the other arm of the clip engages over the outside of the container rim. Such clips, whilst providing a certain degree of retention for the container lid only do so at the point of application and as usually only two such clips are utilised at diametrically opposed positions on the container lid, the degree of retention provided is limited. Additionally such known clips do not provide any protection against a blow on the container end adjacent the lid rim which blow can readily buckle the container wall, container rim and lid rim in the region of the lid recess with consequent forcing of the lid out of the container. Similarly such known clips do not provide any really effective retaining force against a blow on the base of the container tending to force the lid upwardly out of the container.